


L'innocence du ptit angelot

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Innocent Castiel, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley parle à Castiel de la notion de Tension Sexuelle, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il en dégage beaucoup en compagnie de Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'innocence du ptit angelot

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : L'innocence du ptit angelot  
> Fandom : Supernatural (saison 6)  
> Rating : R  
> Genre : humour (crack), slash  
> Personnages : Castiel(/Dean), Crowley(->Bobby)  
> Nombre de mots : 527  
> Prompt : « Supernatural : Crowley et Castiel, où le premier essaye d'expliquer au second le principe de l'UST, le kilotonne de vibes qu'il projette quand il est avec Dean, où il essaye de lui faire avouer qu'il est pas si pur que ça le ptit angelot, et où il ne parlera pas de Bobby, parce que c'est pas le sujet, hein »

"Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Dean et toi ?", s'exclama Crowley. "Avec la mégatonne de tension que vous produisez quand vous êtes ensemble, on pourrait éclairer toute la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis !"  
Marchant à ses côtés, Castiel prit la peine de répondre, très sobrement :  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Sérieusement ?, grogna le roi de l'Enfer en lui jetant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.  
Constatant le manque de réactivité de son "allié provisoire", il soupira, bien obligé de reconnaître qu'effectivement, Castiel ne voyait pas, et qu'à ce rythme, s'il n'y mettait pas son grain de sel, il ne verrait même jamais - et ce serait bien dommage.  
Il chercha une manière appropriée d'aborder le sujet :  
\- Je parle de ce que font deux êtres quand ils s'aiment très très fort...  
\- Et je ne vois pas non plus comment on en est arrivé à cette conversation, continua Castiel avec un soupçon de curiosité malgré son air impassible.  
\- ...Ou bien quand les deux parties en présence souhaitent se donner mutuellement du plaisir sans pour autant qu'il y ait des conséquences - mariage, bébé, engagement à long terme - derrière, termina Crowley, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la tentative de l'ange pour mettre fin à la discussion.  
Ce dernier se figea pour réfléchir, creusant des rides sur son front.  
\- Es-tu en train de suggérer...  
\- Je précise que je parle de Dean et toi, ajouta hâtivement le démon. Pas, par exemple, de ce bon vieux Papa Bobby et moi, bien que l'histoire soit intéressante, et plutôt pertinente quand on parle de plaisir partagé - même si par la suite on serait aussi obligé d'aborder la question du consentement...mais au diable le consentement ! Et je sais de quoi je parl...  
\- ...Que Dean et moi avons ce que l'on appelle "relations intimes" ?, poursuivit l'ange sans écouter les anecdotes scabreuses de Crowley, trop habitué à les ignorer depuis le temps.  
\- C'est une terminologie élégante pour qualifier la sodomie et la fellation, mais si tu préfères, j'ai rien contre, intervînt le chef de file des démon sur un ton goguenard.  
Il se pétrifia en s'apercevant que son "camarade" le fixait intensément.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai une tache de sang sur le nez ?  
\- Les...que...tu...  
L'ange gardien des Winchester baissa les yeux, sourcils froncés; il était soudain à cours de mots, trop dérouté pour aligner une phrase complète. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, bizarrement fatigué. Crowley sourit :  
\- Tu es perdu, mon chaton ?  
\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour t'expliquer à quelle point ton raisonnement est absurde et sans fondement, déclara Castiel qui avait enfin reprit son calme.  
\- Commence par me dire ce que tu penses de son petit cul, balança nonchalamment Crowley. On verra la suite progressivement...  
\- Je n'ai pas...  
\- Mais si, le coupa le démon en susurrant, le regard brillant. Mais si. On le sait tous les deux.  
Castiel, cette fois, ne répondit pas, et reprit sa marche. Crowley le suivit en sifflotant.


End file.
